


Let's Go on a Safari!

by eeearnest



Series: Sunshine Village, A Daycare Center [3]
Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crack, Gen, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi - Freeform, What More Do You Need to Know, aizawa is in a tigersuit, safari day at the daycare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeearnest/pseuds/eeearnest
Summary: 'Aizawa-kun, what are your plans this weekend? Can I ask you for a little, just a--teeny tiny favor?'In which Aizawa finds himself at a Safari Day for the daycare.
Series: Sunshine Village, A Daycare Center [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633804
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Let's Go on a Safari!

**Author's Note:**

> howdy!
> 
> this one's from Aizawa's POV!

_How did I find myself in this situation._

Aizawa hid in the corner of the parlor, hoping to avoid as many of the small children there as possible. None of them were even _HIS_! He pleaded to the powers that be to somehow avoid detection...

"Aizawa! What are you doing hiding in the corner, let's go! They're about to start the next rotation of the 'wild hunt' and you're up!"

Oh, did he forget to mention he was in a tiger suit?

 _Aizawa-kun what are you doing this weekend?_ Yagi had asked him.

Foolishly, he had told the truth. He had no plans.

_Perfect! Can I ask a favor of you? See I volunteer for this daycare----_

Yagi didn't typically ask favors of people, so he had agreed to whatever it was the man was needing. He probably should have asked for more details.

"Remind me why Sasaki isn't the one in this suit." It itched and the paws were much to large to reasonable scratch.

"Because he's about 6 inches too tall for it! Apologies, Aizawa-kun, there's only a few more rounds, I promise!"

Yagi turned away to address the kids with a bright smile.

"Who's ready for the next hunt?"

The kids cheered and Aizawa sighed, escaping out to the fenced yard.

 _At least I'm not the only one in costume_. He thought.

Sasaki and Yagi were dressed up as adventurer's-down to the khaki shorts and binoculars, and a few others had their faces painted to resemble other animals. Someone was in a monkey costume, and they would probably be joining him in the hunt activity.

"Yo." The monkey joined him, another man, most likely, and they seemed to be just as excited as he. Interesting.

"Ready for another?"

"If I have to be." He sighed and jumped into the tree, pulling a small orange book out of--well, Aizawa wasn't actually sure, a pocket maybe?

"Did you get 'volunteered' as well?"

The man laughed and turned the page, "You could say my wife is rather... _persuasive_. She helps Hana run the daycare sometimes."

"Mm." Aizawa didn't know them, didn't know _anyone_ at this place outside Yagi, Sasaki and Nem.

A door opened around the building and he heard adults shushing kids.

_'We've gotta be quiet, or the animals will hear us and run away!'_

He rolled his eyes and hid in the tree himself.

As the kids walked into the open 'hunting grounds' Aizawa thought to say something to the monkey guy, but he was gone.

_What?_

_'Do any of you see our prey?'_ Yagi whispered.

The kids brought up binoculars they had made in another craft rotation and went 'hunting'. It was early summer time and the leaves on his tree were thick; none of them had spotted him yet. Aizawa debated staying hidden the whole time, maybe take a nap, but then a child fucking _teleported_ into the tree with him.

"YAGI-SAN I FOUND A TIGER!"

"USE THE CAPTURE TAPE, MY BOY!" Yagi yelled to the kid.

Aizawa thought to move, make his job a little harder, but his tail had gotten stuck in the branches and he sighed in defeat, allowing the boy to wrap cheap linen tape around his neck.

"Rawr. You caught me."

He tugged his tail out of the tree and hopped down after the boy.

_'There's one more animal out there everyone! Which one of you will find it?'_

It took them a little longer to find him, but they did eventually sniff out the man in the monkey suit. He had somehow gotten _inside_ of the tube slide and 'fell asleep'. (Aizawa thought it was more likely he had just gotten stuck.)

In any case he was 'captured' with several rounds of tape around his middle and made to join Aizawa.

"Good job everyone!" Yagi smiled at the group of kids and told them about their next cycle destination. He was way too excited about it. Sasaki helped them take off the capture tape.

"Just one more and then we can be _done_. Aren't you having fun?" He encouraged them with a small smile.

"All right, Purple Parrots! You're with me! Let's make our way to the photo booth!" Sasaki held his hand up high and waited for all of his assigned kids to follow.

Yagi wiped a bit of sweat off his brow.

"Good job, Aizawa-kun, Hatake-san!" he said, flashing them a bright smile and a thumbs up, "I'll go get the Silver Snakes, they'll be our last group for today."

"Can I just take a nap through this one?" Aizawa asked after Yagi had left.

"Pretty sure that Sakura is in charge of the Silver Snakes. Best not, she's scary."

They waited for another minute before finding new hiding places. Aizawa chose a cluster of bushes near the edge of the fencing, and again didn't see where Hatake-san went. He was quiet and fast, _like some sort of ninja._

He watched the last group come into the hunting grounds and realized they were all bitty toddlers and babies. Half of them couldn't quite walk and were being led around by parents, laughing and giggling away.

"Good luck on your hunt everyone!" Yagi cheered, giving the accompanying adults the capture tape. Everyone joined in the hunt, and Aizawa looked through them, wondering which one might be Sakura.

Yeah, that took all of three seconds. Was it rude to pick out the only woman with pink hair immediately? She and the baby strapped to her chest helped find Hatake-san within minutes and she easily drug him to the captured zone, wrapped excessively in tape.

Aizawa let his tail flop out of the bushes for someone to find. They were so small, they most likely wouldn't find him if he stayed hidden completely.

Sure enough, once he let the tail hang out, a toddler tumbled over to him proudly announcing, 'Kitty! Kitties cat!"

The parent with the child helped him wrap tape around Aizawa's costume and they took him to join the captured. Hatake-san was holding the child previously attached to Sakura, rubbing his nose against hers.

"Is she your wife then?" He asked.

"Yes-I think something like five years now."

"She doesn't seem so scary..." Aizawa mused, watching Sakura corral the bunch of tumbling children.

"Ha!....ah...say that again after she's almost killed you causing an _earthquake_ with her _fists_."

"Sounds like somebody else I know."

Aizawa looked to Yagi, high-fiving all the small children while congratulating them on an excellent hunt.

...

Later, Aizawa had stuck around to help clean up the event. It was a _process_ , taking down endless decorations, picking up trash and discarded things. They packed what supplies could be reused into a tiny closet in the daycare and threw out or sent various other things home with those that wanted them. (Aizawa definitely didn't snag a leftover stuffed panther plushie).

The last item was an eight-foot-tall palm tree prop, and they managed to stuff that in the back of someone's car. He and Yagi locked up and turned off the lights for the parlor area, while the other daycare staff dealt with the rest of the building.

"Thank you for your help today, Aizawa-kun." Yagi said as they left, the smile he had worn all day finally fading into a softer face, "I apologize if I made your weekend a bit miserable. Let me give you a lift home? It's the least I could do."

"Sure."

...

"And it wasn't _all_ miserable."


End file.
